Hyphenverse: FFxivWrite2019
by Hyphen1582
Summary: A series of prompts from FFxivWrite2019 that I'm using to explore my characters and the universe where they interact. Originally posted on tumblr (hyphen-yaeger . tumblr . com ) You can also read it on AO3
1. Voracious

Hyphen Haji (M)

How many days has it been since he opened his eyes down here? Even him has lost the count.

Hes been here for a while after being separated from the group, but he does not seem to want to return to the surface. Was it the surface now? who cares? All he has been doing is turning page after page without control, only taking a break to sleep to rest his eyes and take a bite of the candy he always carries.

He is constantly rotating topics from races, clans, jobs, cities, crystals, primals… as long as the cover has not been opened by him yet, he will read the book.

Such a insatiable desire, demonstrated by the way he devours each and every page of those books and such deep dark circles under his eyes.  
He would be mad at himself if he does not devour the whole treasure, but he wouldn't mind dying here either.

A door opens letting some light and screams enter the room, his group has found him.  
In this moment he does not know if hes glad or not and only looks at them when he is closing one book and open another.

"Can't go now, I'm still busy"

The group looks at him with warmth and a bit of worry, there's even a little giggle in the background. They'll take him out of here when he falls asleep, and give him the coordinates to locate this place again. In the mean time, everyone grabs a book that picks their interest. Sure is strange to see him so fired up, they'll let him have this.


	2. Bargain

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Dotharl (Female Au Ra)**

"483,500 gil" a vendor told to the couple of blue haired adventurers.

"Sure thi.."

"That's to high" The au ra interrupted the lalafell. "We won't be paying that much for something that has a lower value"

"That's the way it is young lady" the vendor told her.

But she didn't hesitate, paying that much was off the table. Combing her bangs with her fingers she took a moment before doing what she was known for in her group.

"We'll pay you 320,000 gil" She told the vendor while crossing her arms before her.

"What?! Are you crazy?! There is no way I'm letting go more than 160,000 gil just like that!" The vendor explode before the pair.

"Hey Soul don't start, we can…" The lalafell told in almost a whisper to her but was interrupted by the vendor's laugh.

"All right kids, I see what you want to play. I'm willing to accept 480,000 gil for it"

"350,000 gil and information you can use if you want to boost your sales "

"478,500"

"355,000"

"All right girl, I won't go lower than 475,000. Your choice"

"We'll give you 365,500, the information and we'll do your errands for the day, if they require eliminating monsters, you get parts of them that you can sell"

The vendor and the au ra maintained a battle of wills while looking at each other's eyes. The lalafell just kept looking at them feeling nervous.

"Ha! I like your style girl, you know what you are doing. It's been a while since someone challenged my prices. You have a deal." The vendor searched for a notebook, ripped a page and handle it to the girl. "This are my tasks for the day. If you want to take your item with you before it's time to eat I suggest you two start working now."

"We'll be back soon. Don't even think of selling it to anyone else" said the au ra.

"Don't worry, you have my word" said the vendor while he moved the item behind the counter.

The adventurers started walking and when they were far from the shop he asked the girl.

"Hey, why didn't you accepted the first time? We could have payed for it without a problem"

"True" said the girl starting to comb her bangs again. "But is also true that it's true value is less than what he was asking for, and with that saved money we can get the items we need for the others. If we finish fast we can even get a sweet treat before returning"

That was the magic word. The lalafell jumped and walked with purpose.

"Such a clever mind you have, quickly, if we divide the tasks we can get the candies faster"

The girl just laugh a little and showed him the list.


	3. Lost

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Lowell (Female Elezen)**

She was just taking a walk nothing out of the ordinary, and with new places to explore right now, how could the rest of the group just sleep all night?

Normally she would have taken a flying mount, but she wanted to see the field at its fullest first, so she took her chocobo.

This place was so pretty at night, yet she wondered what would it look like with sunlight. They went through a forest, a valley and stopping at river so she and her companion could take a break.

If she had better painting skills like some of the others, she would be replicating this landscape, but she just took it all in as well, specially the way the moon made it's presence known both in the sky and in the water.

Yet, she wasn't satisfied. Alongside her chocobo she kept going, passing another valley and a farm, she placed her eyes on a mountain and went that way.

Finally reaching the top, she descended from her mount and took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she opened them, a mix of light and green hues filled her field of view. Another gorgeous site, her instincts were correct once again. She sat with her chocobo still looking at the horizon, until a distinct sound interrupted her.

"Hey _Star_ where are you?!"  
"Are you allright?"

It was her group.  
Answering her linkshell she went back on her feet.

"Yes I am, you know I had to go outside and have a look"

"That's nice and all but you should have said someth-"  
"More important, we're going! where are you?!"

In that moment her face changed and took a confused expression.

"Ahh…" Was all she managed to say back. She realized she got lost.

"This happens every time we get to a new place!"  
"Don't worry _Star_, pray tell where you been to and we'll find you soon"

In that moment she felt happy, and let out a laugh. As she was describing the places she went through that night she was petting her chocobo.

"By the way guys, you are gonna love this view"


	4. Shifting Blame

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Haji (Female Lalafell)**

"Where is my book?!" The male lalafell asked the group.

"Which one?" The female au ra inquired.

"The one I got yesterday, the rare one! I wanted to read it today!"

Everyone in the group looked at each other. With doubt.

"Well…." The female lalafell started talking "I just know I saw Tia eyeing it"

"But I didn't took it, I just looked at it!" The boy answered. "It wasn't me _book"_

"Well, it wasn't me either, I spent all morning here at the campfire, I greet everyone when you got up" the female lalafell said crossing her arms.

"And what were the rest doing in the morning? I'm not mad. I just want to find my book" cried the boy.

As the debate turn its volume up, the female lalafell returned to play with the fire to keep it alive for the breakfast to come.

"That's it. It's better if we look for it together" said the female hyur.

The female lalafell excused herself with the fire task. When she turn around, a smile appeared on her face.

She took the book and read it, being as rare as it was the boy would not let her touch it after 2 weeks had passed at least.

Finishing her read before everyone woke up, she went and put the book in the bag of his chocobo.

She was conscious that blaming his busy mind or the feather animal was not right, but she wasn't going to be the one that took his lecture about how rare it was and that it wasn't good and blah blah, even more when she gave the others a lecture about a similar topic the day before.


	5. Vault

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Lowell (Male Elezen)**

After the group of blue haired adventurers returned to Ishgard after 4 moons they were exhausted from their trip, but more so because of the things that had to carry back to the city. That being a long trip, the group asked their bodies for one more push to finish the day; they left their things in their guest rooms and went to have some dinner.

Some hours passed, some of the blue haired adventurers were chatting with some people, some were laughing and drinking while some had said their goodbyes and went to sleep. Everyone was at peace but one elezen that still had things to do.

He returned to his room and grabbed a big container he had with him during the trip and headed to the Jeweled Crozier.

He greeted the people there that were still up at that hour and rang the summoning bell. In that place he met with his retainer and greeted him.

"Greetings Ser Lowell, what can I help you with?" answered the retainer.

"Sorry for bothering you at this hour. I'm here to drop more of the usual"

"Ah, perfect. Let's go to your vault then, Ser"

The retainer started walking though a long and covered hall with the elezen behind him until they reached a certain door.  
The retainer opened the door for Hyphen to enter and he followed after.

Hyphen let go the box in the middle of the room and started unpacking its contents.

"Would you help me put this in order? they are labeled already" he asked

"Sure thing Ser"

After spending nearly an hour putting things in order in bookshelves, tables and other containers they went out of the vault.

As the retainer locked the door he smiled and looked at the elezen. "I'm sure she'll be grateful, Ser"

He smiled back at him and started to go back to the main street of the Jeweled Crozier. "I hope so. I'm just preparing since I don't know what can happen next"

Back at the summoning bell, Hyphen turned to the retainer and handle him an envelope. "I've updated the contents of the letter. Give her this one when the time comes"

"I still have the others Ser, shall I throw them away?"

"No, I'm sure they will be a nice memory. Deliver them after this one" Hyphen answered.

"You can count on me Ser Lowell!"

Both men said goodbye and went separate ways.

When preparing to sleep, Hyphen looked though the room's window the landscape of the city. How much time they all have until everyone but her have to go? Only the Twelve knew, or maybe not.

All he knew is that he had to be prepared and since he realized that he began filling a personal vault with duplicates of this books, copies of his notes and some samples of useful herbs, all for her to use and discover when they were not here anymore.

He just hoped the others in the group had a similar thought already.


	6. First Steps

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Crow (Male Roegadyn)**

The day was finally here. After tending to it all this time, he could not believe the time was finally here.

He was tending to other mounts in the stable, a task he asked _Cavalier_ to give him for this time period. It was more work than he thought and had to admit that the male au ra did a great job.

Hyphen was centered in his task until he heard a tiny noise. He turned his gaze to the direction of the sound and started to walk towards it. The sound repeated faster, and he did as well.

He finally stopped in front of the egg and sat, watching it move with all the attention in the world. He watched as the creature inside hatched. To say he was happy was an understanding. He was at the edge of crying of such event.

When the creature was free from the shell, it looked at him and started to walk towards him. It was a cute view, a big Roegadyn and a tiny newborn creature.

The new born made a tiny noise and rubbed itself in Hyphen's knee. The big man was a mess of happy emotions inside and outside. As much as he loved animals, this was the first time he had the opportunity to take care of one from before it was born, and the first time he was present when they hatched.

To see its first steps was something we will treasure forever and everything they did, to be honest. He promised to take care of it for the rest of his live, even after that too.

Using his linkshell, he reach the group. "It hatched! Come see it, is beautiful!"


	7. Forgiven

This chapter's character is:** Hyphen Yaeger (Male Hyur)**

Tonight was a night similar to those where there were only them, before there was even a group. Tonight both Yaegers, both hyur, were on guard duty. Sitting in front of the camp fire, the woman was heating water while he was looking at the fire.

"Hey…I'm sorry" the man said.

"What? What are you talking about?" The girl said while giving him a cup of coffee.

"You know, about this, about everything so far" He looked at her with sadness and doubt in his eyes

"Feeling more like a talker today, huh? Pray tell what's on your mind Hyphen, I don't understand" The girl said with worry on her voice.

"About all this" he shifted his position. "Since we came here and met each other we've taken a lot of things from you. Your time, attention from your friends, your resources…. Even your name!"

The girl looked at him with surprise.

"It isn't fair. We had taken a lot from you, there are only a handful of things that are truly yours now."

"Hey, don't feel that way. Sure is true that I now have to share things with you and the rest, but I'm not bothered by it. "

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"It took me by surprise, but you are all here. In essence we are one, we are the same. I'm sure that if I was in a position like yours, I would also feel a bit lost and sad" She hugged him

"But I… we… I'll make sure we go to the top from here. I won't let anyone take more from you" he said.

He took a sip of his coffee and let out a sigh.

"Still, I'm so sorry" He looked at her.

"You have nothing you have to apologize for since it's not your fault" She smiles at him "but if you need to hear it, if it makes you feel better, I forgive you" she said.

"I'll promise you, I'll earn that. I'll give it my all for our sake, for your sake. Even if we are still here, I'll protect the things you call yours"

He had such determination in his eyes that she kept quiet and just smiled.


	8. Port (free day)

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Crow (Female Roegadyn)**

Living near the port had its perks. She could be near a beach, fishing if she wanted to and see a ton of boats go by; but the most important thing to her, or rather, place was the market near it, where she could hear all the gossip from far and wide.

Now, after being here with the rest in Ishgard she felt homesick and out of place sometimes.

Is not that he disliked Ishgard, but more like she could not truly managed her life the way she wanted sometimes or do things she wanted to when she was there.

That's why when the group's duty or any of the rest of the group had to travel to Limsa Lominsa, she was the first to lead the way.

How she sometimes misses living near the sea in that port town is not a secret, everyone in the group know; and for that she was glad, it made the weight she had on her shoulders feel like much less, and she was glad to have taken some of the weight the others carry as well, for they were a group and one at the same time.


	9. Hesitate

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Azora (Hrothgar (Male))**

-

"Should I bring it?" The Hrothgar asked to himself while looking at the things in his table.

"Maybe we can use it on the meeting today" he said taking the object and putting it in his bag.

He reached for the door and before leaving the room he opened his bag one more time. Looking at the things it carried, he started to make a mental list on the objects he had.  
As he was reaching for the door, he stopped.

"Maybe I should bring the other as well, just in case".

Grabbing not only one but 2 more artifacts from the table he finally went out. In the end none of them were used in the meeting, but he was not disappointed. He knows he can hesitate sometimes, but he prefers to have more things at the end that get into trouble for deciding not to bring what he should


	10. Foster

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Yaeger (Female Hyur)**

-

"She's here! everyone! she's here!" A couple of kids ran uphill to where a group of other kids and some adults were standing.

As Hyphen was walking with the group, she was waving at the children. Reaching the building uphill, she began smiling and carrying the children while the group watched her, until a man ask everyone to enter the building.

The group was sitting in the large dinner table having tea with the people that run the house.

"She looks happy playing with the kids" said Rhel

"She sure is. The kids love her visits" Said one of the people in charge there looking at Hyphen reacting to things the kids were showing her.

Standing from the floor, she put her hands in her hips and said "OK everyone, I want you all to wash your hands before eating". Some kids replied and some just stormed off to the sinks.

Sitting with the group at the table, soon she was given a small child, barely older than one year. As she was tending to him, she heard a sound.

"Another one for the album. Don't worry lady Yaeger, I'll give you a couple of copies too." said a lady.

She smiled and turn to the group. "What's wrong guys?"

The rest of the blue haired adventurers looked at each other until Yascatet said what was on their minds

"How do you know all this kids?" Everyone was expecting her answer.

"You guys don't do similar things? Well, they all were abandoned souls I've encountered and taken care of through my missions and travels" the hyur answered.

"So, you fostered them?" the Viera asked again. "Even the baby?"

"Yes, I guess you can say that. Some of them lost their parents in war and conflicts and had no one to rely on, others were living in terrible conditions not fit for anyone, and this little guy right here sadly was abandoned right in front of my tent one night" She said while cleaning food off the face of the baby.

"I do try for them to remain in their towns and to look for their families, but when all that fails, I take care of them for the rest of the journey and some time after and introduce them to a place like this in the nearest city where they can receive proper care than I can give them and even find a family"

"So there must be at least other 4 places like this, right?" Said the female roegadyn.

"Right you are miss" Said another woman that was sitting on the table.

"The city leaders were nice enough to provide for places like this and help us with a small part of the costs of running this place, but Lady Yaeger covers a big part of the costs and makes sure to visit the kids when she is free."

The kids returned and the group stand up to allow them to sit and eat their meal.  
Hyphen stood up and went to some teenagers to talk and share stories.

The group felt nice being surrounded by this ambient, but also felt sad for not being able to pull off something this big where they come from.

The day went by so fast. They saw how she make sure to have one on one time with everyone to share whatever they wanted to share and to offer solutions and ideas to their problems.  
With help of some members of the group, they cooked a grand meal for everyone, they played games and around sleep time everyone gather together and asked for her to tell stories of her travels and people she knew. Most of her stories that day were from her and the group. Everyone was fascinated.

The next day, the group had to leave Ul'dah and go to the other houses.  
After talking with the adults there about future plans and administrative things, they all said bye to the kids and started going to the next house.

"I'm impressed Yaeger, I could learn a thing or two from this. I want to help more kids from where I'm from" said the male au ra.

"Yeah! me too" were some of the responses from the group.

"Well then, I hope you can help me later in the house gathering. Near the Starlight celebration, I gather all the houses in one city for a big party and for the kids to travel and socialize more with others"

"You can count on us!" everyone said at unison.


	11. Snuff

This chapter's character is: **Y'Hyphen Rhel ( Female Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te)**

-

After a long day traveling, the group sat by the campfire, and Rhel was shining as bright as the fire. After having dinner cooked by the others, they all stayed there a bit.

Being the active and happy miqo'te she was, she could not let pass the opportunity to crack some jokes. Jokes about the group and about general stuff. She made everyone laugh, and she was having a blast as well.

"Tell another one Rhel" said the female aura.

"Wait a bit Mind, I'm stomach hurts hahaha" Managed to say Tia between laughs.

This is what she loved, seeing everyone happy and knowing she helped to make this happiness possible.  
Letting a yawn she excused herself and went to her tent to sleep for the night while the others were cleaning up. She could help but she needed her sleep.  
Extinguish her candle, she went into bed.


	12. Fingers Crossed

This chapter's character is: **Y'Hyphen Tia (Male Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te)**

-

They were all there to support him. He found out about the dancing endurance competition and he could not stop talking about it.

"Is my time to shine!" He had said to the group when he first introduced the idea.

And ultimately, there he was; after a month training with Yascaret, he was there among the finalists.

Tia looked right in his element as the other competitors were, but he seemed like he was glowing, not only does he was comfortable, but he was enjoying it.

There were only a few remaining, and everyone was crossing their fingers so he could win. Do they need to? probably not, since they all had confidence in Tia and knew he could do it.

He was dancing his heart out and while he wanted to win the price, seeing all the people there that were supporting him felt better than winning any price.


	13. Wax

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Yascaret (Female Viera)**

-

She usually didn't collected anything, it wasn't that that was not interested, but that she had not yet found something that interested her enough.

Until one day.

When another Hyphen returned from their trip to the market and gifted her a candle.

Is not that that was the first time she saw one, but it was the first time it had a smell that reminded her of home.

After that we started to collect candles with olors that triggered something good to her, and she even started to create her own.

It was nice that she was not doing this without supervision, otherwise, everyone's room would be filled with wax and oils there would be nowhere to sleep


	14. Scour

This chapter's character is:** Hyphen Dotharl (Male Au ra)**

-

He had spent his whole day cleaning the mount's stalls.

He liked taking care of them, but cleaning all the place was a bit too much for him. Hyphen refused the others help saying that they all had other things to do than to clean this time, but in reality, he just wanted to spent some time alone sorting his thoughts.

The mounts liked him, his more than others, and he felt he could share any toughs with them when he wasn't sure bout talking the others.  
Besides, the mounts won't tell the group if he was wounded, if he was feeling anxious or any other comment he let out to them. He appreciate that, he does not want to show a weak face to the others.

After deep cleaning the stalls, filling water and food containers, and even changing the oil of some mechanical mounts, it was already early morning.  
The group fond him in the morning waking up in the stalls surrounded by his sleeping mounts providing him of warmth.


	15. Braid (free day)

**All the Hyphens star in this chapter.**

-

They all just woke up and were reunited at a big table having breakfast, after yesterday's grand fight it was a miracle all of them were able to wake up around the same time.

Everyone sat at the table at different times, and Ishgard having cold temperatures didn't help the blue hair adveturers to reach the warm food faster.

The first one to arrive was Yascaret, covered in a fluffy robe she sat down and accepted a cup of coffee from one of the workers there and greeting the other people in the breakfast room. The Elezen duo was next, greeting the Viera, they sat with her; they did not bother adding extra layers to their body.  
Mirror, the male Hyur was laughing at the Miqo'tes when they reached the table together, since they were jumping around to get warm and being mindful of their tails touching cold things. The Au Ra and Roegadyn were at the table next, they were wearing some sweaters bought in the market.  
The female Hyur entered the room with a long blue coat she had to grab so it didn't touch the floor, she was in company of Ser Aymeric, who greeted the blue haired adventurers at the table and went to talk to some officers.

All the Hyphens at the table were drinking coffee but no one was eating breakfast.

"Where's Engi and the Lalas?" asked Rhel in general rubbing her ears for warmth.

As she had summon him, Azora appeared wearing a coat.

"Sorry for being late" he said sitting at the table.

"Now only the Lalas are left" said the female Elezen.  
In that exact moment, two small heads appeared from the Hrothgar's coat.  
"We're here!" both said earning a laugh from the others in the group.

The group had a nice breakfast and were joined by some guards and soldiers of Ishgard. Lucia walked near their table to return her dishes and when she saw them, she could not help but to let out a chuckle.

"Look at you, mighty warriors having breakfast in dirty clothes and wild hair. Truly something else"

They looked at each other and realized what she just said. This was a normal situation for them, wild hair all over the place after sleeping and fighting, but for others they must look really funny, not like themselves.

"By the way" said Lucia "Don't forget that some Lords are expecting you to show up in their party tonight."

After eating the Hyphens went to have a deserved bath and reunited again in House Fortemps. This being a party, they were wearing clothes they usually don't wear, but hair was still missing in their get ready list.

"Who wants to tell today's story?" asked Beacon in the room only ocupated by the blue haired.

"Hey Book! tell us a story of one of your new books" Said Tia looking at the Lalafell.

This looked highly planned. Everyone knew where to go and after who position themselves. In reality they have only talked this once but had done it a couple of times before.

They all sat in a circle and while the male Lalafell started telling the sorry everyone started to braid the hair of the one in from of them, they looked like a troop of kids having fun. This is something they all enjoyed to do as a group and each opportunity that allowed them to do it was highly appreciated.

They were so into it that they didn't heard Count Edmont opening the door with some of the Scions, Aymeric and Lucia behind them.

Tataru did not waste a bit and took a photo of the situation. It was one all of the ones present asked a copy of immediately. Their warrior of light enjoying a nice moment with other warriors that could be and acted like her family, all of them in fancy outfits and finishing pretty braid based hairstyles.

While it was a weird thing at first, they were glad she was enjoying this, that they all were despite the uncertainty.


	16. Jitter

This chapter's character is:** Y'Hyphen Tia (Male Miqo'te)**

-

The sound of the door knocking pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Are you ready Y'Hyphen?" said a woman's voice

"Sure just give me a minute" answered the miqo'te

He turned to the mirror and started to jump a bit.

"Ahhhhh…" he let out as he was shaking his limbs.

Reaching the door he said, "I'm ready", and when going though it he put up a smile.  
He had been doing this for a long time now, but in a way it always felt like the first time, he always gets nervous when performing in front of others.


	17. Obeisant

This chapter's character is: **Yaeger duo (Hyur)**

-

Before being a group, there were only two.

In the aftermath of their first meeting, when he learned the implications of his presence there, he kept bowing at her.  
They might be similar, they might be the same, but for him, she still was in a superior plane; this was her place after all.

She did all she could for him to stop doing it. She wasn't his owner, even the thought of that made her frown.  
She spent the mayority of the first week after their meeting trying to get in his head that they were equal, that they were the same and that no bowing was requiered.

In reality, it took her a bit more then 1 week for him to stop as he did so when other people that requested her help bowed as well.

And now, they could fight back to back in a way that looked that one was mirroring the other. He stopped people from bowing at her and him, and both of them encouraged others to eliminate that gesture, at least when they were referring to the Hyur pair.

Still, the man liked to bow from time to time to bother her, but to also remind himself that this was not truly his place to be


	18. Wilt

This chapter's character is:** Miqo'te Duo**

-

"Tia!" The female Miqo'te cried.

"What's wrong?!" The male asked taking a defensive pose as the girl run towards him.

"It's dying!" Rhel showed him the plant she had in her hands.

"I've taken care of it, changed the dirt, water it, put it in the sun… I don't know what else to do!" she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

The hint of tears startle the miqo'te  
"D…Don't cry Rhel" he said as he relaxed his posture.  
"Have you tried any music?"

The girl opened her eyes wide "No… I havent thought of that" she said looking at the plant.

"Give it a try, plants also like music" said the male putting his arms in the back of his read. "By the way, is that the little plant I gave you?"

She smiled at him "Yes it is! That's why I was so worried it would die. It is as precious as the memory of it"

A soft smile appeared on his face "Well, what kind of music do you think it likes?"


	19. Radiant

This chapter's character is:** Lowell duo (Elezen)**

-

Both Elezens were in the tail of the traveling group keeping an eye on any danger that could approach.

"Say Swift, do your notes say something about a cool place around here?" said the female Elezen closing the distance between their mounts so they could speak.

"What do you describe as cool?" he inquired.

She put a hand on her face as she was thinking "I don't know, I'm feeling like seeing bright green, you know?"

"Guess with traveling back and forth between ice and the desert, some green scenery is due" he answered looking at the sky.

"Right?!"  
The male was already looking through a leather covered book. "Well, what do your notes say?"

"I have the coordinates of a meadow near our destination, It supposed to have a lot of flowers, some medicinal; and it being surrounded by trees where the bird's songs can be heard clearly" He said marking with his fingers his book.

"That sounds gre… wait, what do you mean by "supposed"?" She said closing the distance even more.

"Well, this are notes from where I'm from Star, I can't confirm it's the same here" the male said putting his book back to his bag

"But it has been correct all this time, why would it fail us now?"

"You can't be sure this place and mine are 100% the same"

"Well…" she crossed her arms. "We have to go there as soon as we have free time, just to be sure" She winked at him in a playful way.

He sigh "Guess we have no choice" He returned the wink with a laugh.


	20. Bisect

**All the Hyphens star in this chapter.**

-

"How weird is it that he looks so much like you? Is like looking at your reflection but of the opposite gender" Said Alisaie when the Yaegers met each other

—

"Is nice to see more Lalafells around here, but Hyphen, why do they have the same name as you? It's pretty unusual already" Tataru said when the Hyurs arrived at the Rising Stones with them.

—

"Two more? Greetings. But I must apologize Hyphen, my investigation hasn't thrown solid results to get an answer yet" Urianger said taking notes of the new appeared Elezens.

—

"Quite intriguing. Be sure I'm working with Master Matoya to know more" Y'shtola said when the group was in Gridania with two Miqo'tes falling behind

—

"More?! Hyphen! How can you keep up with this? aren't you tired?" Estinien almost yelled at the Hyur standing up after a beam of light sent them flying, showing two Roegadyn in front of them while on a hunt.

—

"Hey Hyphen, do you know this two? I saw them alone in the Azim Steppe looking for a place. The weird part? They told me with great detail things that you clearly have done!" Said Hien one day in the company of two Au Ra

—

"…And then I found them, Kupo! So I guide them to you, Kupo!" A delivery mog told Hyphen the story of the Viera and Hrothgar while delivering her a letter.

—

"Those have been curious encounters, Hyphen" told Aymeric to Hyphen when she finished reminiscing at tea time.

"Indeed, although we still know know the answer to why they are here or how, I'm glad they are."

Grabbing a sandwich from the table, he said "Is also worth noting that you encounter them in pairs, like two sides of a coin"

After a moment of silence, looking at the cup in her hands, she said "I don't have a clear picture of what they left behind by showing up here against their will…" she looked at him "But I can't help but to thank The Twelve for letting me stay. Is already difficult to leave Ishgard at times, I can't imagine disappearing just like that from this plane"

He took her hand "If that were to happen My Love, you can be sure I would not stop until I bring you back" he said with a firm voice.

She let out a laugh "Hey! That's me line" Tightening her grip on his hand she added "And I'm sure they have people doing the same for them from where they are from"


	21. Crunch

This chapter's character is: **Haji duo (Lalafell)**

-

He had a horror like look on his face, and could not stop looking at her.

"Why?…"

"Why what, book?" She managed to say

"Why do you bite the lollipops and hard candy?! You might ruin your teeth!" The male Lalafell bursted.

"Oh, well, not all the time" She took a pause and a muffled sound came out from her mouth. "… I just enjoy the crunch" she said chewing

"I'm not sharing candy with you anymore" he told her with a deadpan face.


	22. Sand (free day)

This chapter's character is: **Crow duo (Roegadyn)**

-

Needing time to unwind and stop thinking about things, the male Roegadyn let her counterpart to lead the way.

Arriving at the beach, the salty air hit his face, but as it was his usual luck, when they dismounted, he tripped and fell, making a cloud of sand rise.

"Are you ok Tender?" asked the woman protecting her eyes from the sand.

"Yeah… the same as always" He said getting up.

"See it from the bright side, we were supposed to be covered in sand by the end of the day" she patted her back.

"But not my clothes, nor so soon" He draw a smile and she laughed hard.


	23. Parched

This chapter's character is: **Dotharl duo (Au Ra)**

-

The light beam made its presence known in the middle of the desert and as soon as it appeared it also disappeared, leaving behind a pair of au ra, a male and a female.

"Heads up! this is not the Steppe" Said the male back to back to her as they both reached for their weapons.

Seeing that there was no immediate danger, they relaxed.

"Let's see if we can transport back" as soon as she said those words both were preparing to change places, only to feel nothing but the sun on their skin.

"Why doesn't it work?"He shouted. "Come on, we can't be here, let's look for shelter"

They must have been walking for 2 hours or so. Their skin was burning and their mouth dry. Where was the nearest city? only The Twelve knew.

She reached her limit and was now being carried by the taller au ra on his back

"Hey…" She said pulling his hair a bit. "Someone's coming"

He stopped walking and soon he was face to face with a chocobo, his rider, a red haired Elezen hurried them to mount on it.

"You must be so tired and thirsty" The Elezen said walking at the side of the chocobo offering water to both of them. "Quite an impact. That beam was something else"

What was happening, the au ra had no idea, but they preferred to be treated to some really needed water now and ask questions later.


	24. Unctuous

This chapter's character is: **Yascatet & Azora (Viera & Hrothgar)**

-

"Careful…. careful" Azora said to the Viera. "Careful!" He cried.

"Azora, I can't concentrate if you keep shouting on my ears" she replied.

"Sorry…."

"Ok, here I go again"

Slowly, she took the buttered knife and rubed it on the piece of toast she had in front of her.

"Impecable Yascatet! Now the jam"

They were doing this so technically and perfect as possible you could say they were in an operation room.

And it was expected as they came across some HQ butter and jam rarely found in this side of Eorzea.

Treating each piece of toast like it was ephemeral, they enjoyed them just as much at tea time.


	25. Trust

**All the Hyphens star in this chapter.**

-

Time and time again she has been asked the same question, "Do you trust her?" "Do you trust him?" "Are you sure you can trust them?" And time and time again she had said the same "Yes"

Answering that question didn't bother the female Hyur that much, but as anyone, one day her apparently infinite patience reached its limit.

"Yes! yes! I do trust them, with my life" She snapped to a general.  
The man just managed to say "Ah, but…" before she took air and raised her voice and changed her posture.

"What do you need me to do to prove it?! Pray tell because I can see no one takes my word nor trust my judgement in this after all that has happened" she gestured to the city heads behind her too."Pray tell!" she finally yelled, eyeing not only at the general but the leaders too.

An uncomfortable air filled the area in the silence that had formed.  
"I knew it" She threw to the floor the pile of documents she was carrying to the briefing place, she used quite some force that they made a really loud noise. "Thanks" she said with an angry but quieter voice as she furious walked to her tent in the camp.

To just say that the air felt heavy was an understatement.  
Only two people there have seen her like that before, but still, it was a rare occurrence. The majority were looking at the floor, and the ones with their head up were looking at the blue haired group with an ashamed look.

The Hyphens had mixed reactions, some were shocked, some were uncomfortable and others were mad too. How could they retire from the site now?

Rhel was the one who broke the silence. Dropping to the floor she cried her heart out. "That was so unfair, we get you don't trust us, but you don't trust her like she deserves!" When her tears stopped flowing, Mirror helped her get back on her feet.

Cavalier took a step forward "Is ok to be cautious, she was too at first, but so were we… We all have our lives at risk on this missions, but don't you think that we only take those because we trust on each other enough that we can put our lifes on the hands of the others?" The Au Ra was making fists with his hands so hard you can see his knuckles turn white.

"She gave us our nicknames, after knowing and trusting us," Beacon said in a neutral tone. "We gave her one too, in case you didn't knew"

"We can't force you to trust us, but you could trust her more; and you should after all" said Mirror

"We know the burden too well" continued Witty

"It feels like we are just tools for others, like we don't have an opinion and that we are just there ready to take orders. It never feels like we are our own person" Swift added

"So sometimes things that seem non important to others like making sure one more time if you can really trust the ones you are traveling with after all that has happened, can make us go back to square one. Back to feeling unimportant and just like a tool" Azora said almost without taking air.

"We are here now, away from the burden, even if momentary…but hers has doubled in size. That would have happened even if we weren't here, and is probably ours will too soon" Tia said.

"I… We're sorry about that" said Lyse.

"Is not us who you should be apologizing" Yascaret said

"Do not worry about us, no hard feelings, we get it. But you should make things clear with her" added Tender

"Is the first time we saw her react like that… I would suggest wait like an hour or so, just to give her space" Mirror finished the conversation.

"Goodnight" said the blue haired in unison before they retired to their tents, leaving the leaders behind at the planning table examining their feeling and sorting their thoughts, some of them speaking them out.

Do the Warrior of Light really felt like that? like a tool? Were they part of the cause of that feeling?  
Whatever they would speak about with her in group or in private, they would make sure to apologize and try to set things right.


	26. Slosh

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Crow (Male oegadyn) & Hyphen Dotharl (Male au ra)**

-

Water was everywere. The floor was wet, some towels were wet and the two men kneeling in the stalls were also covered in water.

It was a day feared by some mounts… It was bath day.

They were cleaning them since sunrise, and now it was almost lunch time.

"Argh!" the Au Ra let out a roar. "Why this one has to be so difficult?"

The Roegadyn was hugging the mount to keep it in place, but it wasn't enough, this one just kept splashing water left and right. It hated bath day the most.

—

"There!" Dotharl said finidhing drying up the mount. "You can go now"

With a big sound, Crow let himself rest in the floor. "We finally finished!" He said raising his arms. "Can we go eat now?"


	27. Palaver

**All the Hyphens star in this chapter.**

-

"What do you think she'll do with it?" asked Witty to the one beside her.

"I have no idea my dear Haji" answered Tia.

Those two were laying in the high ground looking down at a pier watching people passing by while they wait for the instructions to the new mission.

Yascaret joined the pair by sitting in the ground beside them with Cavalier.  
"Want do you say about him?" asked Cavalier pointing towards a ship's crew member

"Probably nervous to sail again" Added Swift appearing with a drink.

—

One by one the rest of the Hyphens joined the conversation. If you could see on that direction from the pier, you could see some figures sitting but more blue heads sticking out from the ground.

Foundation finally joined the rest after the briefing was done. Leaving the papers she was carrying with a guard, she sat.  
"Tell me everything"

There was no escape from this, they were going to do this for a long time until nothing interesting happens in the pier.  
A lot of people could say this was a waste of time, but it is their loss.


	28. Attune

**All the Hyphens star in this chapter.**

-

It happened later than sooner… everyone realized that they could not teleport like before but due to a lot of thing happening all at once, it slipped their minds until Tataru mentioned it.

And there they were, the 14 of them in a line, being scolded for not addressing this sooner.  
"We'll go an attune then" said Foundation, still under the scolding of the Lalafell.  
"Well, there is no other option!" Tataru said "Just try and do it as fast as possible; I still need help with this task"

Tataru walked away and she heard "Road trip!" coming out of Tia's mouth. She turned and shouted "Remember to Attune here first!"

—

And road trip they did indeed, divided into 4 Regalias they were hunting for Aetherytes to Attune and currents so they could travel faster in their mounts; why do their mounts transport transport so easily but they can't figure it out yet? how could they return home?

Swapping riders in between breaks, resting in places with nice views, talking though the link pearl so it was a massive conversation, recollecting curious objects and taking their sweet time when food was involved, this was a road trip they used to relax and have fun.

Returning eventually to their starting point to check things, they set themselves on another run in a different direction.


	29. Roommates (free day)

**All the Hyphens star in this chapter.**

-

There was no other logical course of action, what could they do to "have things more in order" than living together? or at least, live in the same city.

That's what they did. They would stay in Ishgard.

Foundation had no problem, since this being her place, she already had some things in Count Edmont's place from past times, as well as in Aymeric's home. Her situation was covered from the start.

Mirror was an easy task too, taking Count Edmont's offer and staying in House Fortemps, using the room designated to his female counterpart, just being extra careful with the things she had there before.

The Lowells, Star and Swift, along with the Crows, Mind and Gentle, managed to find a place near the Jeweled Cozier. The Lowells lived near the entrance to the market, while the Crows lived more in the center, in a place where they could listen to everything that picked their attention.

The rest decided to have rooms in a tower near The Forgotten Knight, as they didn't mind that much having extra space beyond their room and bathroom.

The Dotharls got rooms almost at the top of the tower, and their windows faced The Forgotten Knight, a thing appreciated by Cavalier due to the easy access to the tavern from the air, and for Soul, she could see birds nearby and find the occasionally feather in her window in the morning.

The Hajis, Witty and Book were in the same floor as Yascaret and Azora, not in the first floor but not actually that high. This due to them having a quicker access to their rooms in case they had to bring something back to their room, or in Azora's case, getting back to make sure you don't forgot anything.

The Miqo'tes, Rhel and Tia got rooms somewhat in the middle of the tower; making it easier to talk to the others by just going up and down some floors and not all the tower.

—

You could say there is not much trouble living like that, and even if that was true, the Hyphens still managed to create one or two.

Foundation and Mirror were invited frequently to sleepovers on the other's rooms. Mirror would usually arrive with something she requested from the things left in House Fortemps.

The Crows usually spill the tea with the others in breakfasts or afternoon teas. Some of the Scions usually joined the conversation to be up to date on those topics.

You could say the Lowells were kind of protecting the marketplace street, since they usually stayed up late, they were up to extinguish problems before they could exist. Rumor started to spread about two tall figures at night.

You could hear the most about the ones in the tower.

Everyone going to knock in the Rhel's or Tia's doors to get something they borrowed because they forgot to return it.

Someone knocking on Book's door to get him out of there and Witty kicking the door almost daily when she was tired of all the knocking in the door next to hers.

The occasional unknowing person, usually a merchant or a tourist of some kind walking near the tower in the morning and screaming seeing how both Au Ra jumped from their windows refusing to use the stairs and calling their flaying mounts in the right moment to land safely. Gibrillont would either scold them again or praise that day's jump depending of their mood.

Yascaret and Azora were the more calm of the bunch, or it seemed that way since at night Azora worked on some commissions, repairing thing for the others or drawing blueprints, and Yascaret would do her candle making at night too. So metal noises with nice scents were what you could expect on that floor. Sometimes, they took the activities to a common area, leaving everything at peace.


	30. Darkness

This chapter's character is: **Hyphen Yaeger (Female Hyur)**

-

It was around midnight, and not a sound could be heard that wasn't the ones natural from the night itself.

Hyphen was in a couch covered with a long blue coat looking at the window, thinking, remembering. Her red eyes reflecting the moonlight that came through the window was the only light in the room.

She was covered in darkness, from the night, from the room and her own.

Everyone around her could see her surrounded by it from time to time, it wasn't a secret but it was a topic no one had the courage to address it frequently. Only a handful of people had talk to her about it, and every time she looked confused about it.

She had walked the path of the dark night to try and understand it better, to understand herself better, but she would be lying if she didn't say it was more complicated than it looked.

Still this was just one of the things she thinks about at night when she can't sleep.

As she was lost in thought, she smelled the warm and calm scent from tea; turning her head to where it appeared to be coming from she distinguished a tall figure. When it turned around a candle light illuminate its face.

"Do you mind some company?" Aymeric said with a soft voice still at the door.

Hyphen just nodded.

Aymeric advanced with a tray with a teapot full, two cups and the candle. He left the tray in a table near the couch she was, poured tea in the cups and sat at her side.

She looked at him with big and curious eyes watching his every move; you could compare her with an owl at this moment.

She adjusted both of their positions in the couch so she was comfortable laying on him.

"I…" She tried to say something but in the end she closed her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Hyphen"

Those words and the embrace made her feel better.

After a comfortable silence she managed to say "I… I've been thinking about darkness lately… on how it looks is trying to eat me" She took a sip from her cup "But what I can't understand is why I'm not afraid, on the contrary, I'm rather curious as to why"

She left her cup on the tray and tighten her grip on him.

"I guess I'm not afraid because of all of you bring light to me; my friends, the Scions, the other Hyphens, you…" She shifted her position, looking at him. "You are like a warm light that finds the way through darkness for me to reach when I need it the most."

He just looked at her. Blue eyes reflecting red and red dying blue.

"What else can we do when you give us so much?, sacrifice that much?" The grip tighten once more "What else can I do for you?"

A kind kiss and a warm hug.

"Thanks for being my light" Hyphen said.

They spent the rest of the night listening and talking to each other from urgent and complicated topics to trivial things along side a cup of tea.

They woke up late in the couch surrounded by a warm atmosphere.

Notes: This was the last chapter. Thanks for reading


End file.
